Talk:Cracked Sash (Borderlands)
moved from "Talk: Cracked Sash" Varieties Name Possibly a play on the game Diablo, where an item of armour was called a cracked sash. :This is already known information. 19:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Definitely, because the mob that drops it is Rakkinishu, a close spelling to a Unique Carver enemy in Diablo 2 DemonicGoblin 14:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Variations 06:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Location Found More than likely a bug given the description here and the fact he has his own unique drop, but I have managed to acquire the Cracked Sash from King Wee Wee on two seperate occasions instead of his Super Booster. Modded sash This is actually the first time I ever wondered about a modded anything but with the new U&D section: It seems like this would be a modders dream with the recharge (just add capacity). Or are they beyond such trivial things that legit players would think of? 07:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :A construct could be done that could further boost the stats of the sash, to (at level 61) 800 recharge, 800 rate, 1.6 seconds delay. It would still be a piss poor capacity though, but the thing would recharge faster than you could reload. I can try it if you want. 07:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) It just made me wonder because I usually choose shields with the highest recharge rate over capacity (actually a balance between the two with a lean on recharge)... You can try it if it interests you. I just keep trying to find ways in which modding could be interesting to me (this comming from a non-modder). I can't even buy into Nagy's theory of "it helps you to learn the mechanics of the game" except to keep wiki info straight (as a guardian). The highest recharge rate in the game interests me though :D 09:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try it then. :As Roland, I try to find a good balance. I avoid anything with a recharge delay of more than 4.5s. I find the best shields are the Pangolin shields with the fast recharge body. I found this really awesome one with a delay of only 3.95s: : :If I find the same one with a better right side (part on the left), it would have a total capacity of 2767. I dare say it would be the best shield in the game, better balanced than those pearls anyways. 10:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool and thanks. How do you know the decimal point value? I mean the difference between 4 seconds and 3.95 seconds? I am only asking because the decimal point value of the cracked stash was (very) recently in dispute and (even more recently) deleted. 10:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :You can either gearcalc it, calculate it by hand, or just look in the debug info of borderlands. All values are accurate up to 4 decimal places. 10:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried and failed. I only tried "simple" mods, changing the sides/material. Didn't work. All I have is a level 69 sash. I didn't try anything crazy though, like a shield with 3 bodies... That's ok... was just a passing fancy. Thanks for indulging me. 09:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Usage & Description This is horribly biased and obviously written by someone who viewed the shield as junk. What the writer fails to acknowledge is that as the shield's recharge is so absurdly fast someone who "dances" instead of stands still can easily get the shield to recharge IN FIGHT; even if you can't dance, the act of "taking cover" is significantly less than a regular shield as you practically only need to avoid 1 salvo of enemy fire (you can even jump out of cover before it triggers because the recharge is less than a second). Other shields are more dependent on the guerilla tactics the article accuses the shield of requiring; even if you use the same "dancing" technique the longer amount of time you need to "not be hit" makes it more difficult to use such tactics with it... thus forcing a retreat which will be longer due to the high recharge times and trigger times. In short, the writer seems to think that people only go after "recharge time" because of being impatient rather than tactically exaggerating shield strength... and seems to favour brute force tactics where he'd charge in and take massive amounts of damage rather than tactically approach the situation. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.168.135.243 (talk • ) I don't think shields need U&D anyway, to be honest. 16:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Truthfully, much of this wiki is user opinion (or silliness as the "add captions to images" project seems to be doing)... but the changes make it much better now. *This user believes in anonymity for all, and protests signing posts*—Preceding unsigned comment added by 173.168.135.243 (talk • ) In your opinion, this wiki is mostly user opinion. And no opinion matters less than someone who chooses not to sign their posts. 21:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Not true. A person could be an expert/know-all, and choose not to sign their post. 02:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - true. unsigned posts and and unsummarized edits may be removed/rolled back/undid w/o cause. per policy. its hardly anonymous with edit history so why not sign?) Return of the Cracked Sash The cracked sash drops from chubby skags on aoccasion in borderlands 2. - 13:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC)